The Plan
by mailroomorder
Summary: Kurt has a Plan; he's going to go to NYC & study musical theatre at NYU. He'll become a successful Broadway star. He'll date loads of interesting guys. But then Kurt gets accepted to Carnegie Mellon University & falls in love with the school & the city of Pittsburgh. It's there that he runs into Sebastian Smythe at a party. Suddenly Kurt's Plans get changed, ever so slightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated NC17 as a whole. This is betaed and complete, and will be updated regularly. Cross posted to AO3 under the same account name.**

Kurt has Plans.

Big Plans. Plans that he's thoroughly thought out. He even has backup plans in case his actual Plan doesn't work out. He doesn't take uncertainty lightly, not if there's something he can do about it. If there's something he can do to help prepare himself for something, he'll do that. And that's where his Plans come in.

Plans. Big Plans. Plans so in depth and well thought out that they aren't just a verb, they're a noun, too. Hence the capitalization.

His Plans include, first and foremost, a career in the entertainment industry. He'd prefer to be in musicals, but his back up plans (no capitalizations because they're not nearly as exciting as his Plans) will allow him to do straight plays as well. He's even incorporated the possibility of film acting. There's a side clause that allows him to work in commercials if his need for money is that great.

But back to his Plans. They also include New York City. A dream Kurt's had ever since he can remember. He's never even been to New York City prior to the eleventh grade when he went there to tour colleges. But he always knew that New York City is where he's meant to be. Though it's not the only place he applies.

Kurt's practical enough to know that he needs to keep his options open. While New York has a lot of really great schools and programs, he doesn't want to hold himself back from at least _checking out_ other schools. Plus, his father forces him to apply to schools outside of NYC; state schools, local schools, and other universities. Kurt, albeit a bit begrudgingly, doesn't mind it, but he doesn't tell this to his father. He doesn't want to see the smug satisfaction on his father's face if he ever finds out that Kurt believes he was right.

But yes, the Plan: musical theatre, New York City, a bachelor's degree to fall back on (something that he and his father adamantly _do_ agree on; Kurt wants a bachelor's degree from a liberal arts college, and not just a certificate from an acting program at an unaccredited organization). Also, eventually, a stunningly gorgeous and perfectly witty man to share it with. Maybe kids. He hasn't thought that one out yet. But definitely no animals; the hair would get onto his clothes and be too difficult and time consuming to remove.

The one big glitch in his plan? He didn't actually think he'd go to a school that wasn't in New York City.

He gets into NYU's Tisch School of Performing Arts. He finds that out right after he gets his rejection letter from The Julliard School, and he leaps for joy and ecstatically tells the world that NYU is where Kurt Hummel is matriculating, thank you very much.

By the end of the month Kurt has acceptance letters from most schools he applies to, with only a few rejection letters thrown in (though he's a little bitter about not getting into the Cincinnati Conservatory of Music, he's also relieved. His father was really pulling for him to stay local and go there). But he also gets accepted to Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh. Kurt doesn't know anything about Pittsburgh. He only applied there in the first place because he knows a lot of Broadway actors went there, and it's a top ranked school for theatre.

So he Googles it, because that's what you do when you're Kurt Hummel and you have a Plan and an incessant need for knowledge. He takes this college business _very_ seriously. He has a dream board placed above his bed for motivation, and a spreadsheet that lays out every university he got into, their tuition rates, room and board costs, how much money he was offered, what their ranking is, which famous people graduated from there, and the pros and cons of the city it lies in.

He's surprised to see that CMU's theatre program ranks consistently better than NYU's, though not by much. Usually it's number two to NYU's number three. But it still gives Kurt pause.

Then he finds out that CMU is giving him a partial scholarship, and while they're normally more expensive than NYU, with the scholarship it's actually a few thousand dollars cheaper. His father lets it slip-rather loudly and incredibly frequently-that Pittsburgh is a _much_ more affordable city to live in.

To which Kurt responds: "Pittsburgh is not a city, _Dad_. Pittsburgh is a town. _New York_ is a city."

Two weeks later finds Kurt being dragged to the car and dropped off at CMU's Accepted Students Weekend. He meets new people, he explores the city, he goes to an 18+ night at a gay club and dances with two different boys. He eats a lot of really different food that weekend and is shown an incredibly large (and slightly musky smelling) record store.

He's introduced to current students and he gets to sit in on a few classes. He takes an official tour of the campus and is then given a private tour by a super cute (though possibly straight?) senior theatre student. He takes Kurt to a party on Saturday night off campus in a part of the city called Oakland. It's walking distance from CMU, and he explains that a few CMU students live in that part of town, but it's mostly Pitt students.

Kurt has to ask what Pitt is.

"It's another University, right down the street. It's bigger, their theatre program sucks. But because of that they're able to do more fun things than we are, since it's practically all student run. They put on 24 hour theatre projects a few times a year, and they're always writing their own plays and putting them on. They're super school about letting us participate if we want. Plus, Pitt students have better and bigger parties, and all the good, late night food is in Oakland."

Kurt comes home Tuesday (he demands that Burt let him stay one extra day so that he can go to the classes that Adam-the cute and possibly straight senior-had invited him to check out).

He had probably the best weekend of his life, though it immediately sours when he walks in and sees his vision board above his bed, filled with pictures of Central Park and Time Square and New York bagels.

When he goes to school the next day he doesn't tell anyone why he was absent Thursday, Friday, and Monday, or where he went. He feels unsure about what happened that weekend, and he hopes that his upcoming trip to NYU will allay his fears.

It doesn't.

The school is _huge_ , and it's spread out all over the place. The streets are dirty and smell, and Kurt can't help but be reminded of how clean and green Pittsburgh is.

He did love the parks in NYC, but the people there were so _mean_. He went out to lunch with his dad, and these girls sitting at the table next to them verbally harassed their waiter for forgetting to give them utensils.

Tisch is amazing, though. He loves the building and the bustling of students. He loves how active and alive everything seems. But he looks out the window at can't help but be disappointed that he's greeted with rushing New Yorkers as opposed to college students lazing around on the wide open grass quad.

It's sort of a let down. And he only has a month and a half to make a decision as to where he's going to do.

He's never felt so lost or out of control. He has a _Plan_ , goddammit. Pittsburgh was _not_ a part of the plan.

He talks it over with his friend Santana because she has an uncanny ability to almost never censor herself, and while Kurt doesn't really _want_ tough love, he thinks he needs it.

"So what do I do?" Kurt asks, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"You're so pathetic," Santana replies, rolling her eyes. "Your life isn't a sob story. So what? You like Pittsburgh. It's a great school, a cool city, homos are throwing themselves after you. It's not like New York won't be there in four years."

He hates to admit that she's right, but she is. What he hates even more is having to tell people that he's changed his mind. He isn't looking forward to their shocked gasps or their probing questions. He doesn't want to tell his friend Rachel, with whom he's had a pact with for years to move to NYC together. He doesn't want to tell his Dad because he's afraid of an I-Told-You-So.

 _I told you that you should apply to other schools. I told you there were other options out there._

He knows his father won't actually say that, or even think it.

Kurt goes home after talking to Santana and takes down his dream board and throws it in the trash. Then he goes down to dinner and breaks the news to his father, all while breaking down himself.

But Kurt had a Plan! And now he has to go adjust it. And it sucks.

He worked really hard on that dream board…


	2. Chapter 2

While the first part of his Plan is easy to fix-really, he just has to psyche himself up for Pittsburgh and accept his admission-it's the second part that's not-at-all surprisingly difficult.

Kurt has to say goodbye.

He knew that saying goodbye to his father wasn't going to be easy. He knew that saying goodbye to some of his friends would be hard. But now there's this whole other group of people that he has to separate from, people that he thought he'd be moving to New York with.

He has to say goodbye to Artie, which isn't very hard at all. But then he also has to say goodbye to Sam, who actually _cries_. (Kurt thinks it has more to do with the fact that it makes Sam realize that he's saying goodbye to a steady home, a roof over his head, and the promise of food, all so he can move to a foreign city and try and make it as a model.) He has to break it to Rachel that their New York dream is being postponed a few years. Then he has to deal with her five stages of grief, which actually helps psych him up more for Pittsburgh because it means four whole years with having to deal with her hysterics up close and person. And _god,_ was she _always_ that dramatic?!

Then, of course, he has to say goodbye to Blaine. And that's the hardest thing Kurt has ever had to do. Their relationship was winding down, though, and they promise to be each other's best friends and fuck buddies ( _bros helping bros_ , Kurt jokes). It went unsaid between them, even when their plan was to move to New York, that maybe they'd separate for a bit anyway.

Blaine's still a senior, and Kurt didn't know how he felt about going away to college tied down. Not that he likens Blaine to an anchor. But it's nice knowing that if he makes out with a guy or goes on a few dates that he won't be filled with guilt. He wants Blaine to have opportunities to: to go on dates, to meet new people, have someone to bring to Prom.

Plus, the upside of going to school in Pittsburgh is that Blaine is only four and a half hours away, which makes it great for weekend trips, which Blaine promises to frequently make after Kurt _insists_ that Blaine come experience freshman year with him.

So other than the new wave of goodbyes and farewells, this whole Going to School in Pittsburgh thing actually fits in really well with Kurt's Plan.

What doesn't?

The person he runs into his sophomore year at a party in Oakland. That _definitely_ doesn't fit in with Kurt's Plan, nor any of his back up plans. As a matter of fact, this situation was never even on Kurt's radar.

It really throws a wrench in his new and improved Plan.

Kurt _loves_ Carnegie Mellon. Like, he really feels as if he lucked out. The classes are challenging and fun, and he's surrounded by so many talented peers, many of whom have had real life work experience in theatre or film. His classes are small and intimate, the Professors are demanding yet caring. Kurt has learned _so_ much. And even though he isn't allowed to be in a main stage production-you have to be a senior to have that privilege-Kurt's given so many opportunities to shine and hone his skills that he really feels like he's preparing himself for New York City and a career in theatre.

Also, he's secretly thankful to have Pittsburgh as a stepping stone. He can't imagine the culture shock of going from a small pond to a huge ocean, so being able to spend four years in a big lake is a nice way to get accustomed.

Pittsburgh is...magical. It's so much more diverse than he ever expected, and a lot cleaner, too. It's nothing like the old pictures in history books show. It doesn't look like a mining town or a coal town. It's hip and chic; well, at least parts of it are. But that's sort of what Kurt loves about it. Like every city, not every part is perfect. Not every part is safe or clean or fun or exciting. It's _diverse_ , and Kurt gets to experience it all.

It's also apparently, as he finds out when he gets there, a budding film hub. He gets to work on several movie sets because apparently it's really cheap to film in Pittsburgh, and the city's various settings make for good sets. Parts of Pittsburgh feel like a booming city, others feel like a disparate, empty, dangerous city neighborhood. Drive a few minutes outside of the city proper and you feel like you're in the middle of nowhere (well, that's because once you leave Pittsburgh you literally are in the middle of nowhere). And because of Kurt's connections through his school, he's able to frequently check out film and TV sets and talk to some behind the scenes people.

Kurt becomes protective of the city, of his university. He tells Blaine every opportunity he gets how amazing CMU and Pittsburgh is, and while it's enough to convince Blaine to apply, it isn't enough to get him to actually come to school there. Unfortunately Blaine isn't accepted to CMU. But he ends up at Marymount Manhattan, which is a dream school of his anyway, and he's incredibly happy there.

But back to that wrench. That thing that throws Kurt's plan off kilter. The thing makes him feel like he's off roading.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Kurt wishes he said it first. He wishes he saw _him_ first. But no, that didn't happen. Instead Sebastian Smythe-the smarmy bastard-has to be the one to see Kurt first.

"Oh dear god no," Kurt replies when he turns around and sees Sebastian's rodent-like face not ten inches away from his own.

"What are you doing in my city?" Sebastian asks, stunned.

" _Your_ city?!" Kurt nearly cries out. Because Kurt is very protective of Pittsburgh-his newly adopted city-he does not take kindly to Sebastian claiming it as his own.

" _Yes,_ my city. What are you doing here?"

Sebastian's holding a beer in his hand. PBR, Kurt notes, which means that he either didn't bring anything of his own, ran out, or isn't close with the people who live here. Or maybe he just likes drinking piss water. But that's where Kurt definitely comes in on top. His good friend lives in this house, is over the age of twenty-one, and therefore supplied Kurt with copious amounts of decent beer.

" _I'm_ at a party at _my_ friend's house," Kurt replies haughtily, eyes narrowing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His life feels a bit like a soap opera, and he's acting the part. He's a bit drunk, but he thinks that his performance isn't half bad.

"Wait, do you even go here?" Sebastian asks, eyebrows furrowing.

"I go to CMU," Kurt says with confidence.

"Oh thank god," Sebastian sighs, his shoulders relaxing. Immediately he seems more open and less intimidating.

"What?" Kurt asks, confused.

"I go to Pitt. So we're good. Whew, that was scary."

"I thought you wanted to move to France?" Kurt asks, feeling completely thrown off his game. He's been unceremoniously pulled out of the soap opera and dropped into real life. It's jarring.

Sebastian looks at him like he has three heads. "Who the fuck said I ever wanted to move to France?"

"I don't know," Kurt whines, throwing his arms out plaintively. "I just thought...No?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "No. God no. I could never live there. University there is much different."

"I can't believe you go to Pitt," Kurt says, not even paying attention to what Sebastian's saying.

"This is weird," Sebastian replies.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. "We should just...pretend we never saw each other."

"We can't do that," Sebastian replies sadly. "What if I run into you again at this party?"

"Ignore me?" Kurt responds.

"That's a good idea," Sebastian says, nodding his head. He's very clearly had a few more to drink than Kurt. "Well, Kurt, goodbye."

Sebastian turns around immediately and dances away. Doesn't walk away, doesn't skip away, _dances_ away. Kurt sees him a few more times that night-talking with people in the backyard, dancing in the basement, smiling with a group of friends in the kitchen-but never approaches him. Instead he sends his best friend Blaine a text.

 _you will never bleve who i run into tonite. NEVER._

Kurt enjoys the rest of the party and keeps Sebastian out of mind. But two days later when his phone dings in class with a Facebook message, he's more shocked than not to see that it's from Sebastian.

 _Just want to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but you do live in Pittsburgh and I did see you at a party on Parkview last weekend right?_

Kurt considers responding. Thankfully he's just in a Gen Ed class right now sitting in a large auditorium, so he's able to put his phone on his desk and not get caught by a teacher.

 **You weren't hallucinating. Unless I was too.**

 _So weird_

Kurt's not sure how to respond, but he feels like not replying isn't an option. Mainly because it's not nice to just ignore someone so outrightly. Also he's bored. Introduction to Psychology was _not_ a part of the Plan, so this distraction is a luxury.

 **Yeah.** He says, because it's simple enough.

 _You going back this Saturday?_

Kurt's not so sure why Sebastian's asking. Perhaps he wants to know so that he can find himself another party to go to, one where Kurt won't be at. Maybe he's just making small talk. Maybe Sebastian is actually interested.

Yeah right.

 _I'm not sure. I haven't thought about this weekend yet._

 **Okay.**

And that's the end of their conversation. Kurt shakes his head, hoping to rid himself of the memory of that conversation. Then he goes back to paying attention to his Professor, who's waxing poetic about some study or other. Something about a prison.

Kurt should really have printed the notes out before coming to class. He really hates Psychology.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt does not, in fact, go to the party Sebastian was talking about. The one at Kurt's friends house.

On Thursday he pregames with a bunch of kids in his program-they really are his closest friends at CMU-and then they hit a gay club that has a college night on Thursdays only. 18+. He can't drink there because he isn't stamped as being legal, but it's packed from wall to wall and he's able to sip at a few drinks that his older friends buy, but only if they're dancing in the middle of the dance floor where they're completely surrounded by people and no security can see. It's not really worth the risk-he's seen people being physically thrown out for underage drinking and given a citation-but every so often he'll risk it. He'll bend down to 'tie his shoe' and take a sip from the glass his friend is holding low while everyone dances and grinds around him, affording him some level of protection.

Then on Friday night he goes to a party off campus at another friend's house. By the time Saturday comes around he's so exhausted and behind on work that he debates the merits of going out at all.

So he drinks wine and has a movie night with his friend Mason. Together they Facetime Blaine, who is getting dressed for a party himself and gossips with Kurt while fixing his hair and picking out an outfit.

Kurt doesn't hear from Sebastian that night, but he doesn't mind. Doesn't care at all. In fact, he's already forgotten about that strange encounter a week ago.

Kurt has a Plan, and Sebastian is _not_ a part of it.

* * *

Kurt travels home for Winter Break and thankfully misses out on a huge snowstorm in Pittsburgh that just barely bypasses Lima. He's thankful for the opportunity to hang out with his high school friends, though he does miss the slightly faster pace of the city.

His father keeps staring at Kurt and patting his shoulders and back, and Kurt can tell that it's because of his physique. He's been hitting the gym a lot, going on runs through the park, he's started lifting weights. Not a lot, but enough to show a difference. He feels like he's finally hitting puberty and that his body is catching up with his peers. He wants to capitalize on this.

He knows that his voice is likely to stop him from ever claiming a Leading Man role, and while he's accepted that in regards to film and television, leading roles on stage are still a part of his Plan. So he's trying to bulk up and take advantage of his fast metabolism and recent growth spurt in the hopes that his body will make up for what his voice lacks.

His style has also changed. Pittsburgh is not New York City. There is no Fifth Avenue. People don't compete for Best Dressed. They play frisbee in the quad and go running in the park and visit small boutiques and vintage shops. His clothing style is much more refined, and he shies away from anything gaudy and extravagant. Long gone are the plastic, see-through raincoats, the excessive mismatched prints, the _neon_. He dresses with a purpose now. He wants his clothes to help him stand out, but in a positive way. He color blocks carefully and with purpose now, pays attention to patterns more. He doesn't want to look ridiculous. He wants to wear normal, everyday clothes while still standing out. He picks out bold neckties and scarves and patterned pants and jackets, he accessorizes with lapel pins and bracelets from vintage shops and hand-made galleries. He pulls away from famous fashion designers a bit-partly because his budget just doesn't afford it, but also because he's becoming attached to buying more affordable pieces from local stores. Pieces that he _knows_ no one else owns. Pieces that will make him stand out more than a skull patterned scarf. He wants whimsy, like his rhino lapel pin. He wants people to remember him because of his fashion choices, not in spite of it.

His newfound confidence in his body and appearance has only led to positive things. He goes on dates, _a lot_. He hooks up with guys in his department, at parties, guys he meets at the 18+ club. When he gets really bored he and Blaine have Skype sex, and while they no longer know if they're still meant to be romantically, they still hook up on breaks or when they visit each other.

New York has been great for Blaine, and he, too, has grown into his body. Kurt definitely has more friendship feelings toward Blaine than romantic, but the sexual pull is still strong. Blaine's hot, and he knows it. Kurt's hot, too, and he's just starting to figure that out.

Being _hot_ was not a part of the Plan, but it's definitely a pleasant and important byproduct.

* * *

The next time he runs into Sebastian Smythe, Kurt is just as surprised as the first time. Probably even more so, because this time he's sober.

There's this really great record store on Murray Avenue that Kurt was first taken to during Accepted Students Week. It's a warehouse that holds what has to be thousands upon thousands of records, organized by genre though not always meticulously so. Kurt's never owned a record player of his own, but he grew up listening to the Beatles on his father's.

He still doesn't own one, but he buys records anyway, preparing for the day when he can finally buy a record player. He wants to wait a few more months until he's a Junior and living in a house off campus with friends. As of right now he doesn't really have room for one in his dorm.

But even if he weren't stocking up in vinyl, Jerry's Records would still be a fun place to go. The neighborhood where it is in general is a fun place to be, and it's right next door to where his University is, making it an easy place to hang out in.

He and his friend Mason are sorting through stacks of records in the back corner room. The bins are a hodgepodge of movie soundtracks and cast albums from original Broadway plays, and solo endeavors by now-famous Broadway veterans.

"What do you think about this?" Kurt asks Mason as he lifts up a Judy Garland record.

Mason grabs it and turns it around, reading the track list.

"Will you actually play it?" he asks.

Mason is a great friend and a former musical theatre major. He switched over to drama after his first semester after realizing that he likes musical theatre more when he can watch it and not act in it. But he and Kurt still share the occasional class, allowing their friendship to truly blossom.

For as much as they get along though, they're much different people. Mason doesn't care about fashion so long as he looks good in what he's wearing. He doesn't care for whimsy unless it's practical.

"Of course I will," Kurt replies, taking the record and putting it next to him on the pile of records he plans on buying. "There's never not a good time to listen to Judy."

And that's when Kurt Hummel comes face to face with Sebastian Smythe.

"I thought I heard a thirteen year old girl around here. Turns out it's just a twenty year old guy whose balls haven't dropped."

Kurt turns and looks to the side, devastated by the sight before him.

"You have got to be kidding me," he murmurs.

"Dude," Mason says seriously, stepping forward towards Sebastian. It becomes immediately evident that Mason has no idea who Sebastian is, and is quickly stepping up to defend Kurt.

"It's fine, Mason," Kurt says, grabbing onto Mason's arm to stop him from advancing. "I'm sure the peanut gallery here was just leaving."

"What? No friendly hug hello?" Sebastian smirks.

"I would but I'm afraid you might contaminate me with your sexually transmitted disease of the month."

Kurt grabs his records and Mason so he can leave the room, but as he's walking past Sebastian, Sebastian stops him.

"You never came to that party on Parkview again. I thought you said your friend lives there?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets go of Mason, turning around so he can face Sebastian.

"That's because I knew your slimy face would be there. Also because it's winter and buses don't travel down to South O. I don't feel like walking there in ten degree weather."

"Well, you should go tonight," Sebastian says, putting his hands in his back pockets and leaning on the balls of his feet.

Kurt examines him for a second. He looks at his tight olive jeans and his button up flannel shirt that he's somehow managing to pull off. He looks at Sebastian's hair, styled in an upswoop per usual. He also looks into Sebastian's eyes, which seem to hold no malice or ill will.

"Stocked up on rock salt for the winter?" Kurt asks dubiously, trying to figure out why Sebastian is so insistent.

"I've given up rock salt. Broken the habit," Sebastian replies, waving a hand in a swooping manner in front of him as if to gesture that he's just pushed it out of his life altogether. "Much more into confetti and glitter now. Less toxic, cheaper, looks better on me when it splatters my clothes."

"Much harder to get out of an outfit," Kurt replies without thinking.

Sebastian smiles.

"So, tonight?"

"We'll see," Kurt says, nodding a curt goodbye and turning around. Mason follows him out of the back room and up to the register. After they pay they head out and walk two blocks to a small, independently owned tea shop.

"So what was that about?" Mason asks as they trudge uphill against bitter winds.

"Just this kid I knew in high school," Kurt says.

"High school nemesis?" Mason ganders.

Kurt shrugs, opening up the door to the tea shop for his friend. "You could say that."

 **Remember, this is cross posted on AO3 and my Tumblr, and is posted there sooner than it is here. Also, please leave comments and reblog it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt spends the evening in his dorm debating the pros and cons to going to this party tonight.

Pro - Kurt loves parties.

Con - This party is far away and it's cold outside.

Pro - Hanging out with friends is always fun.

Con - Hanging out with Sebastian is not.

Pro - Alcohol.

Con - The morning after.

Then, when he's still struggling to come up with a decision, he uses the age old tactic of turning cons into pros.

Con - The party is far away and it's cold outside. Yeah. _But_ he can always use Uber to get there and back, therefore eliminating both the cold and the distance.

Con - Hanging out with Sebastian is not fun. But Kurt doesn't really _know_ this. Not really. He's never actually hung out with Sebastian, especially not since graduating high school. Kurt's changed since then, so it's possible that Sebastian has, too.

Con - The morning after. Since when has 'the morning after' ever stopped Kurt? Plus, if he _really_ doesn't want a hangover, then he can always just _not_ drink that much.

So it's settled. Kurt is going to his friend Kitty's party.

Kurt only met Kitty a few months ago in a Gen Ed class his first semester of sophomore year, but they immediately clicked. Her dry, sardonic, and often scathing humor felt daring, and her no nonsense personality attracted Kurt.

She's an engineering major of some kind-Kurt always forgets, science being so far outside of his scope of understanding-so they'll most likely never have another class together again, unless they line up a Gen Ed together. But they still manage to remain friends despite the fact that they don't share any classes, a major, or even any friends.

She lives way off campus, closer to University of Pittsburgh than to Carnegie Mellon. Kurt once asked her why that was, and she just shrugged and said that the walk really isn't that bad when the weather is nice and that she couldn't afford to keep living in the dorms. She said she likes the freedom of having an actual house to live in with a backyard and a kitchen and a living room, and Kurt envies her that. His father made it quite clear that he wasn't going to move off campus until he was a Junior at the earliest. Kurt's already been talking with some friends about maybe getting a place together for then.

Kitty lives in a house with all Pitt students. She found them on a Pittsburgh Student Housing Page on Facebook. As a result, the majority of the people at the parties she throws aren't from Kurt's college. This is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it means that he can meet new people, and if he gets shitfaced and makes a fool of himself, the chances of running into these people again are slim. The curse is that it means the first few minutes are awkward and he rarely knows anyone. The few people who are from his school are Kitty's engineering friends, of which he knows none. He's always been told that he can bring friends, and he does occasionally. But most of his friends would rather be at parties where they know people, so Kurt's often left going to Kitty's solo. But he likes her enough to do that frequently.

It's possible that this is why, on Saturday night when he goes to the party, that he ends up pretty quickly gravitating towards Sebastian.

"Decided to show up this time," Sebastian says.

He's wearing the same outfit as earlier that day, but this time his long sleeved flannel button up is cuffed and rolled up at the sleeves. Kurt hates flannel; it reminds him of his father. It's suited only for midwestern men working manual labor, or for bearded twenty-somethings living in Williamsburg.

"The show must always go on," Kurt replies. "Can't let the rancid aroma of your Hollister cologne keep me away from a good time."

Sebastian shakes his head and smirks, almost politely. "No, I've moved up the ladder now. No more Hollister. I'm now onto Abercrombie," he jokes. At least Kurt thinks he jokes. It's hard to tell with Sebastian.

"You've matured then," Kurt says, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"You're drinkless. Where's your drink?" Sebastian asks.

"I finished my beer. Was on my way to get another one when I saw you fraternizing with tall, dark, and handsome over there," Kurt nods in the direction of the guy who Sebastian was talking to earlier, "and decided to pull you over."

"Elliott?" Sebastian asks, turning around and following Kurt's gaze. "Oh my god, I should have known. _Totally_ your type. Wears more makeup than you ever did. Pretty sure he actually shits glitter, too."

"A man after my own heart," Kurt says. "He go to Pitt?"

"Yeah," Sebastian replies. "He actually lives here. We're friends. Wanna another beer? I'm empty." Sebastian lives his can of beer and shakes it, as if to represent that there's nothing left.

"Sure," Kurt nods, pushing himself off the wall and following Sebastian to the fridge. There's a booze table against the wall in the living room that Kurt's been getting alcohol from, but apparently Sebastian knows where the secret stash is, and is unafraid to use it.

Sebastian pulls out a Mike's Hard Lemonade and hands it to Kurt with a wicked grin, grabbing himself a Yuengling.

"I made sure to stock up on something fruity for you," Sebastian says, twisting off Kurt's cap for him.

"How very...kind of you," Kurt replies, taking a tentative sip and trying hard not to scowl.

Sebastian laughs, though not unkindly.

"Atta boy," he says. "Drink up, Princess!"

Kurt smiles sarcastically at him and takes a long pull of the sickly sweet lemonade. He kind of figures that this is a one off conversation and that Sebastian will walk away and join the crowd of people, but when Kurt brings the bottle back down Sebastian is still there.

"So I have to admit," Sebastian starts, leaning against the kitchen counter. Kurt can still hear the loud music and the incessant chatters of the people on the other side of the wall. "I was super surprised to see you in the 'Burgh."

Kurt shrugs. "So was I?" he up speaks.

"Not your first choice?" Sebastian guesses, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Not exactly. I got into my first choice, I just realized after researching that maybe my first choice shouldn't have been my first choice after all."

"What was your first choice?"

"NYU."

"And you're at CMU now, right?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah."

"You like it?"

"Love it," Kurt replies. "What about you?"

Sebastian shakes his head, rubbing his hand through his hair in what looks like a nervous gesture. "I think Pittsburgh is what I need. It's much more... _contained_ than most cities. I feel grounded here."

Kurt nods hesitantly, biting his lip. He can't remember ever having a conversation with Sebastian that lasted this long, and he's not sure what to do next so he take another sip of his drink. A few seconds later Sebastian gestures out to the crowd, and the two of them make their way out.

Sebastian apparently knows quite a few people here, mostly everyone it seems. He introduces Kurt to Elliott, Kitty's roommate, and the three of them spend the rest of the night getting excessively drunker and discussing music, movies, and theater revivals. By the time the party winds down Kurt has exchanged numbers with not only Elliott, but Sebastian as well, before he grabs an Uber home.

He offers to split it with Sebastian, who still lives in the dorms on campus, but Sebastian kindly turns him down, explaining that he's going to spend the night.

The next morning Kurt wakes up with a slight hangover, though nothing bad enough to keep him in bed all day. He goes out to Pamela's, a famous breakfast diner down the street from him, with a bunch of friends, and when he gets home an hour and a half later he calls Blaine.

"Blaine," he says, "you have _no idea_ who I hung out with last night."

"Sebastian," Blaine deadpans.

"How'd you know?!" Kurt asks, scandalized.

"It's like deja vu. We've had this conversation before, literally two weeks ago."

"Fine. You're right. But oh my _god_ , Blaine, _we actually got along_."

"Apparently the key to your guys's friendship is the absence of me. Too bad I'm not able to witness this miracle."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "We're not friends. But he did introduce me to one of his friends, Elliott. Blaine, he's _so_ cool. He wants to start a glam band named Pamela Lansbury and sing rock versions, and mixed up remakes, of showtunes, and 80s glam rock."

"Sounds fascinating. I want in on this," Blaine says with what sounds like little interest. "But do tell me, how does Sebastian fit into this Plan of yours? I thought you were avoiding assholes."

"Details," Kurt replies, shaking his hand even though Blaine can't see him. "The Plan includes making as many friends as possible. But anyway, I have more gossip."

"Do tell," Blaine says, his interest piquing.

"Sebastian wears _flannel_ now."

"Ew!" Blaine gasps, suddenly interested in the topic at hand. "Are you serious?!"

Kurt nods. "I will describe the outfit and we can critique it together."

"Wait a second," Blaine says. "Let me make popcorn. We should Skype."

"Ungh. Yes. Such a good idea."

Kurt really does have some great friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Me and Elliott are grabbing dinner tonight. Come?_

Kurt's in a movement class when he gets the text, so he's unable to answer it at first. He gets to it an hour later when he's packing up and hauling ass off to his next class.

 **What time?** he texts back as he steels himself for the cold wind about to hit his face when he walks outside.

 _7? Around then._

 **Sure. Where?**

 _Pitt's dining hall. We'll swipe you in. You know where it is?_

 **Not a clue**

 _You know where Towers Lobby is?_

 **I have literally never been on your campus, Sebastian** , Kurt replies, a bit annoyed. He's also fibbing a _bit_. He's been on Pitt's campus multiple times, but he doesn't know his way around. He's gone to the shops and restaurants there, and he's seen some theatre productions. But he has no idea the names of the buildings.

 _You're useless, Princess. Meet in front of the Cathedral, presuming you know where it is. It's the 40 story tower looming over the city. Looks like a giant penis if you're far enough away._

 **Gotcha. I'll meet you at the penis.** Kurt pockets his phone away immediately as he pushes open the door to his Tap II class.

* * *

"Glad to see you made it in one piece," Sebastian remarks as he strides up to Kurt.

"I'm incredibly attuned to dicks," Kurt replies, sizing Sebastian up. "It wasn't that hard to find this one."

"Hardy har har," Sebastian replies.

He's not wearing flannel this time, Kurt notes. He has a dark maroon funnel neck hoodie on, and it hugs tight to his thin body. He's also wearing an unbuttoned black duffel coat, his hands shoved into the pockets for warmth.

"Where's Elliott?" Kurt asks, looking behind Sebastian to see if Elliott's bringing up the rear.

"He's meeting us outside Market Central."

"Huh?" Kurt asks as he follows Sebastian down the path.

"The name of the dining hall. You excited for the world's shittiest food?" Sebastian asks, turning slightly and looking at Kurt.

"Can't wait," Kurt replies sarcastically.

* * *

Kurt has class at ten in the morning the next day. Not just any class, but Ballet II, followed by a short yet efficient lunch break before he has to go to Voice & Speech class.

His alarm is set for eight in the morning. It's a Wednesday night. He should be in bed soon. He should at least be in the shower. He should _not_ be playing video games in Sebastian's bed with Sebastian and Elliott.

Video games are not a part of the Plan. Dance classes and vocal lessons are.

What else isn't a part of the plan? Tequila shots. Kurt's only done two, but that's enough to do some damage.

Sebastian is dangerous, Kurt is just realizing. He possesses the snarky wit that really makes Kurt laugh. Somehow in the past few years Sebastian's lost his bite and is suddenly rather charming, if not overconfident. Kurt's loathe to admit that it took far less begging and pleading than it probably should have to convince him that spending his Wednesday night in Sebastian's single dorm room was a smart idea.

"No but I'm serious about this band," Elliott replies.

"So am I!" Kurt hollers back, throwing his controller on the bed beside him. He turns and faces Elliott, crossing his legs.

"Hey!" Sebastian says when he realizes that Kurt has effectively quit playing.

"My friend Blaine wants in on it, too. But he's in New York."

"I wanna move to New York!" Elliott screams, just as Sebastian turns to Kurt and asks, "You still talk to Blaine?"

"Me, too!" Kurt hollers back at Elliott. "That's a part of my Plan! You see, New York is my Plan. After Pittsburgh, that is. I wanna, I wanna move there, and act there. Pittsburgh is just a pit stop."

"Wait, you still talk to Blaine?" Sebastian asks again, nudging Kurt's side with his elbow.

"Of course I do," Kurt says, turning to Sebastian and shooting him a _duh_ face. "He's my best friend."

"You guys aren't still together though, right?"

"Of course not. _He's my best friend,_ " Kurt says, shaking his head. "Anyway, Elliott, we should plan this. We should start rehearsing. What's your vocal range?"

The rest of the night goes as such, until Elliott gets tired and decides to start the long trek back to his house, citing that if he wants to catch a school bus to his street, then he has to leave now, or he'll be stuck making the half an hour walk uphill in twenty degree weather.

"I should grab a bus, too," Kurt says. He can thankfully take a city bus down the street to his campus. It lets him off right near his dorm, too. He gets off the bed and starts putting his coat on.

" _Or_ you could stay," Sebastian says, trying to yank Kurt back onto the bed.

"Not likely," Kurt responds, lightly pushing Sebastian off. "But tomorrow night I'm going to Cruze," Kurt offers, citing the gay bar that is 18+ on Thursdays.

"I hate that place. So many teenagers and we can't even drink. It gets so packed."

"Suit yourself," Kurt replies. "Elliott, wanna come?"

"I'm in," Elliott says. "Any excuse to pull out the eyeliner and glitter."

"Fine," Sebastian relents hastily. "I'll come, I'll come." He puts his controller on the small table next to his bed and falls sideways onto his bed.

"Night, Bas," Elliott says, slapping him lightly and affectionately on the cheek. "See you tomorrow night, all dolled up."

"Not a chance in hell," Sebastian laughs, shooing Elliott away.

* * *

Parties and clubs are absolutely a part of the Plan. When he's a Broadway actor he expects to attend many social gatherings, galas, dinners, cast parties, and bar hops. His tolerance for alcohol has, thankfully, increased since he was sixteen years old, and he continues expanding it.

He's preparing himself for his future. If he learns how to handle his alcohol now, if he makes all of his alcohol related mistakes _now_ as opposed to _later_ , then he won't have to worry about making a fool of himself when he's a professional, working actor.

A list of mistakes he'd like to avoid in the future include throwing up in public places (happened once, on a sidewalk), blacking out in public (has thankfully never happened), sucking face with strangers (happens all the time, even when Kurt promises himself that it won't), getting so shitfaced that he slurs his words and can't walk (has happened a few times, most of which he has no recollection of), and getting so drunk that he thinks stripping and giving lapdances is appropriate (he's stopped counting how many times he's done this, especially since it happens when he's sober, too).

This is all a part of his Plan, though he admits that he regularly adds more things to the list. He also admits that there are a lot of things he'd like to avoid that are not a part of his Plan, that he just hasn't even thought of adding to his Plan. A list of do's and do not's.

One of the things that would _totally_ be a part of his Plan, under the Do Not category, is making out with the grimy, flannel wearing, weasel faced Sebastian Smythe. But the idea of doing that was _so_ far out of his mind that it wasn't even a notion, wasn't something that he even thought he had to add to his Do Not list. Similar things include smoking cigarettes, doing drugs, eating raw meat (unless it's a perfectly made ceviche), undergoing plastic surgery, and going on a reality show. All things he never wants to do, but so obviously so that he never needed to add them to his list.

However, now that Kurt is on the dance floor, drunk from pregaming with Sebastian, Elliott, and a few of Kurt's friends, and making out with Sebastian, he comes to the sudden realization that maybe it's a good thing that Sebastian was never on his Do Not list. Because Sebastian's lips are so fucking soft and moist, and they're bigger than they look. And he _really_ knows what to do with his tongue. He's not nearly as possessive as Kurt might have thought he'd be-not that he'd _ever_ thought about making out with Sebastian. See: Above, where the possibility of making out with Sebastian wasn't even a glimpse on his radar.

Kurt finds it very important to stick with his Plan, and follow his list of Do's and Do Not's. So he's incredibly relieved to know that he isn't breaking any rules here, and his Plan is still wholly intact.

"You're so hot," Sebastian murmurs, clearly drunk, as he detaches his lips from Kurt's and kisses his way down the column of Kurt's throat.

"Sebastian," Kurt moans, and it's a warning. Though he's not sure if he's warning Sebastian that this is a bad idea and that they should stop, or if he's warning Sebastian that if he doesn't attach his lips to Kurt's in the immediate future, that there will be hell to pay.

Either way it doesn't matter, because Sebastian sucks what has to be a bruising kiss onto the side of Kurt's neck, and Kurt's knees go week.

Kurt loves hickeys in every way except the physical evidence they leave. He has the _most_ sensitive neck, so sensitive that if someone were sucking on his neck in just the right way, Kurt could very easily get off to it with little physical stimulation. Just a few strokes of his hand, a few grinding jolts, and Kurt's night could easily be ruined by an uncomfortable pair of underpants.

"Sebastian, s-s-s-top," Kurt whines, clutching Sebastian closer.

"Okay," Sebastian says, kissing his way back up to Kurt's lips. "I'll stop."

Sebastian does not, in fact, stop. Which is a good thing. Nay, great! Because stopping actually sounds like a bad idea now that Kurt thinks about it.

"We should go back," Sebastian whispers in Kurt's ears.

It's then that Kurt realizes that they are no longer in the middle of the dancefloor. That somehow they've managed to, while kissing, push their way through the crowds and off of the raised dancefloor and find an empty space against the wall in order to make out.

If Kurt were more sober-and less turned on-he'd be viciously red from the embarrassment of practically putting on a show for people. Of course, if he were more sober he'd realize how many other people were doing the same thing, and he'd probably stop caring anyway.

"Go back where?" Kurt asks, running his hands up and down Sebastian's sides.

"My dorm. Cause you have a roommate, and I don't."

"Okay," Kurt says quickly, leaning up and kissing Sebastian again.

Sebastian has a slight advantage when it comes to height; he doesn't tower over Kurt, but he does stand about an inch or two taller, depending on what shoes Kurt's wearing and how he's styled his hair. He's also thinner than Kurt. Where Kurt's muscles bulge out, Sebastian's remain slight and carved into his body. His face is long and angular, and it fits so perfectly between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

Sebastian's also very giving with his kisses, if this drunken make-out is anything to go by. He's not forceful or demanding, he doesn't insist on taking the lead. He lets Kurt take control whenever he wants, and he folds under Kurt's hands.

Kurt adjusts their positions quickly, turning Sebastian so he's the one against the wall, and so Kurt's leaning into him.

"Okay. I just have to tell my friends I'm leaving," Kurt replies, rubbing his hand over Sebastian's chest. He can feel the strength behind Sebastian, in his chest, in his thighs.

"I don't wanna take the bus," Sebastian says, trying to kiss Kurt's cheek but missing and ending up kissing the side of his nose. "Too cold. Takes too long. I'm gonna call an Uber. Go find your friends and meet me in the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" Kurt asks suspiciously. Because having sex in a bathroom is _certainly_ a part of his Do Not list. Or at least it is now that it's been brought up.

"Easiest place to meet up. I don't want to wait outside and the rest of the club is packed. It'll be easier to find you there."

"Oh. Okay," Kurt says, nodding furiously. He leans in to give Sebastian one more kiss before pushing himself off the wall and turning around to find his friends.

Quickly he realizes how drunk he is, and he stumbles for a second, having to catch himself so he doesn't fall. He makes his way through the crowds searching for his friends, but it's futile, and he's too drunk and horny to keep trying. So instead he sends out a group text to his friends, Elliott excluded.

 _Im leavin c u later taken uber holmes_

Then he walks to the bathroom to meet up with Sebastian.

 **Feel free to like...leave comments people. Also, this story is posted quicker and more frequently on AO3.**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to Sebastian's dorm passes in a blur. Kurt doesn't quite recall what happened, or how long the line was to get signed into his building. He doesn't remember the elevator ride up or Sebastian struggling to type his passcode onto the keyboard of his doorknob.

What Kurt does remember is how immediately after opening up his door, Sebastian turned around and took his shirt off. He then proceeded to take off Kurt's.

Everything Kurt thought about Sebastian's body is true. His muscles don't bulge out, but they're there, strong and defiant under Sebastian's skin. He has almost no fat on him, just solid muscle making itself known on his slim figure. They're still standing in the entryway, but Kurt can't help but feel up and down Sebastian's chest and stomach.

"I gotta take my wallet out of my pants," Sebastian pants.

"Me, too," Kurt replies.

Kurt throws his wallet and his cell phone onto Sebastian's dresser, and then leans against Sebastian's bed so he can take his shoes and socks off before pulling his pants down. He's left in only a pair of skintight, black boxer briefs.

He looks over at Sebastian, who is still completely dressed from the waist down.

"Well?" Kurt says, annoyed.

Sebastian immediately unbuttons his pants and tries to pull them down, but they get stuck around his ankles because of his shoes.

"Fuck," Sebastian says to himself.

"That's the point," Kurt replies, hopping onto the bed and sitting here. "Hurry up."

"Yeah. Yeah," Sebastian gasps, eventually pulling his jeans free and kicking everything to the floor.

Afterwards he stumbles onto the bed, on top of Kurt, and immediately leans down for a kiss. He brackets his arms next to Kurt's head and leans his body down. Kurt can feel the heat of Sebastian warming him up, can feel the heavy weight of Sebastian's cock as it brushes his own.

He wraps his arms around Sebastian's back and pushes himself up a bit, taking control over the kiss. Then he sits up and quickly pushes Sebastian to the side, maneuvering him so Sebastian's sitting up and Kurt is straddling his lap.

"I want to ride you," Kurt says.

"Uh. Yeah. Yes. Yes," Sebastian says, breathless, as his arms encircle Kurt's waist. "I have condoms in my side table."

Sebastian leans over, Kurt still in his lap, and opens up a drawer on his bedside table, pulling out a condom and putting it on the bed, before grabbing a bottle of lube.

He places that on the bed, too, and then gently fingers the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs, looking up into Kurt's eyes and silently asking permission.

Kurt nods, and he has to get up so that Sebastian can pull them off, so he lies down on his back next to Sebastian and lets Sebastian slowly push them down, bending Kurt's leg and pulling them off. Then he slides his hand up Kurt's thigh, and Kurt breaks out into goosebumps.

"Your turn," Kurt says.

Sebastian pulls his own off unceremoniously while Kurt watches. Afterwards Sebastian drapes himself over Kurt and grabs the lube, squeezing a dollop of it into his hand.

"Just for the record," he says to Kurt, "I'm drunk, but I'm not _that_ drunk. Okay?"

Kurt nods. "Same," he says. "Now fuck me, please."

"I really wanna blow you. But I guess I'll just do that next time," Sebastian says matter of fact. Then he takes his finger and slowly pushes inside Kurt.

He thrusts it in and out a few times, but adds a second one before Kurt can even ask.

"You almost ready?" Sebastian asks from above Kurt.

"One more," Kurt says, voice tight. He opens his legs wider, allowing Sebastian more room. "Fuck, you're so good at this."

Sebastian adds a third finger, slowly teasing his way inside of Kurt, and Kurt can't hold back his moans. It's a little painful, but in a pleasant and satisfactory way. He loves the burn, and its edge is cut off from the alcohol he consumed earlier in the night. He can feel its effects wearing off, instead being replaced by the heady feeling of _want_ and _lust_ and _sex sex sex_.

"Okay, I'm ready. Stop, Sebastian," Kurt says.

Sebastian pulls his fingers out slowly and fists himself for a few seconds, getting the lube on his cock. Then he grabs the condom and tries to open it, fumbling with his slippery hand.

Kurt puts them both out of their misery and grabs the condom from Sebastian, opening it himself. He pinches the tip and slides it down Sebastian's length. It's a lot longer than Kurt expected, and a bit thinner than his own, and, most surprisingly…

"Sebastian," Kurt whispers, voice gravelly.

"Wha?" Sebastian asks.

"Sebastian. Are you...are you uncut?" Kurt asks, his jaw dropping.

"Oh! Oh. Yeah. You can tell?"

Kurt gives Sebastian's cock a few experimental tugs, and watches as the foreskin pulls up when Kurt's hand does.

"So hot," Kurt moans, and he can already feel himself salivating. He's on his way down to blow Sebastian when Sebastian grabs his shoulder and stops him.

"Blow jobs next time, remember? I wanna fuck you now."

"Yeah," Kurt says, still staring transfixed at Sebastian's dick. "So hot," he murmurs to himself.

He's never had sex with someone who was uncut.

Kurt sits up and watches as Sebastian adjusts himself so he's sitting against the wall on the small, Twin XL bed, and the he straddles him.

He watches as Sebastian grabs his own dick to help Kurt as Kurt slowly pushes down on it, squeezing Sebastian's shoulders for support and comfort.

"Fuck," Kurt groans when he's finally seated. Sebastian runs his hands up and down Kurt's sides lightly while Kurt adjusts to the feeling, his head nestled in the crook of Sebastian's shoulder.

"You good?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt answers by moving up, feeling the slide of Sebastian's dick inside of him. He thrusts up and down slowly before picking up speed, using Sebastian's shoulders as leverage. Kurt closes his eyes and throws his head back, wishing more than anything that he could grab onto his own cock so he'd have something to thrust up into. But that requires coordination, and right now Kurt is falling apart.

"You feel so good," Sebastian keeps muttering, but Kurt is hardly paying attention, because he's close and he doesn't want it to end yet.

"I'm-I'm close," he moans, scratching his one hand down Sebastian's chest. "Are you?"

Sebastian just groans in response and begins thrusting up into Kurt. The pressure and the speed is enough to take Kurt to the edge, but not enough to push him over.

"I need, I need you to touch my dick," he says unintelligently, still barely able to open his eyes.

Sebastian stops thrusting and, in a quick maneuver, flips them around with Kurt still seated firmly inside him. With Kurt in his new position on his back and Sebastian pushing into him, Kurt now has his hands free to touch himself. It doesn't take long until he's coming, three, four, five strands hitting his chest and stomach as he groans out, his voice pitched high.

Sebastian keeps fucking into Kurt, grunting softly above him, before coming as well. His thrusts slow down as he works his way through it, pulling out of Kurt before he gets soft.

He ties the condom up silently, and Kurt watches as he places it in the trash can at the end of his bed before collapsing partially on top of Kurt.

"That was so good," Sebastian says tiredly.

"Go turn the lights off," Kurt murmurs, exhaustion overtaking him.

"But it's so far away," Sebastian states.

Kurt pushes him lightly, and Sebastian stumbles the two feet to the light switch, flicking it off while Kurt grabs the covers that have been kicked to the end of the bed and are half falling off.

"Do you need to be up at a certain time?" Sebastian asks Kurt, standing right in front of him.

"Ugh, yes. I have class at ten. My alarm is set. What time is it now?"

Sebastian presses the home button on Kurt's phone, and the screen lights up the dark room.

"One-thirty-ish," he states.

"Ugh," Kurt groans, turning onto his stomach and burying his head in Sebastian's pillows.

"Your phone is almost dead. I'll plug it in for you," Sebastian says.

"What about your phone?" Kurt asks.

"I don't have class until noon. I'll charge it in the morning. Scoot over."

Sebastian steps gently into bed as Kurt turns onto his side, his back to the wall. Sebastian falls in effortlessly next to him, pulling the blanket up. Kurt wraps his arm over Sebastian's hip, spooning against his back and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt has a lot on his plate right now. He's taking really challenging classes for his major, and getting bogged down with work and exams for the two Gen Eds he's taking. He's working behind the scenes on a school theatre production and learning a _lot_ about what goes into putting on a play. He's getting buddy buddy with the clothing department, too. Mainly because he thinks it's fun, and it's an easy way to make contacts in the department.

With so much on his plate, Kurt turns to his friends when he wants to relax. He relies on them for fun and a good time. He relies on _Sebastian_.

And also Elliott. They've gotten closer over the past month, even venturing out together alone without the companionship of Sebastian as a buffer. Elliott is brash and outgoing and _theatrical_ , and he turns any boring, drab situation into a fabulously fun one. He also tells all these amazing stories about his crazy past. He didn't grow up in one place, his parents constantly moving the family around and living in a van or hotels occasionally. Elliott talks like the world is his playground. Kurt hopes that one day he'll be as unabashed about his love of life, his dreams and aspirations.

Elliott also tells stories about Sebastian. Stories that Kurt makes a point of pocketing for later.

He talks about Sebastian falling in love his freshman year and just constantly making a fool out of himself. He mentions how Sebastian was a lovesick puppy, but the guy he liked wasn't as into Sebastian as Sebastian was into him. Elliott doesn't talk about the bad stuff, and Kurt tries not to push about it. When he does Elliott just waves the situation off and goes back to talking about all of the ridiculous things Sebastian would do, like use GrubHub to send this guy dinner all the time. He apparently even convinced half the Pitt Men's Glee Club to show up outside this guy's dorm and serenade him.

Kurt has some issues compromising his views of Sebastian with this new one that he's hearing and learning about.

Sebastian is definitely sweeter now than he was in high school. He's definitely nicer-all bark and little bite. He's kind to his friends. He's thoughtful.

When Kurt woke up the morning after having sex with Sebastian for the first time, he realized that he wouldn't have time to stop home and change before he had to get to class. Sebastian gave him a towel and his shower stuff so that Kurt could use the dorm showers, and he even lent Kurt a sweater and an undershirt so that Kurt wouldn't have to wear the rumpled, smelly, and dirty shirt he wore to the club the night before.

 _He even handed Kurt a bottle of Listerine to use so that Kurt would have fresh breath_.

See: thoughtful. Sebastian Smythe is apparently thoughtful. Kurt doesn't know if he would even think to lend someone mouthwash unless they asked for it first.

A month goes by and Kurt spends his weekends with Sebastian. He grabs lunches and dinners with Sebastian. Sometimes Sebastian pulls Kurt's chair out for him, sometimes he doesn't. They go out to museums together, they explore the different neighborhoods of the city. Occasionally when they're on the bus, sitting next to each other, Sebastian will stretch his arm out on the headrest of Kurt's seat, his fingers gently playing with the hair on Kurt's neck while they talk.

Kurt, for his part, is just as affectionate, if not hesitantly so. He walks close to Sebastian, puts his hand on Sebastian's thigh when they're at a restaurant and he wants to get Sebastian's attention. He throws his legs over Sebastian's when they're in one of their dorms watching a movie.

They go out on most Thursdays to Cruze, the gay club, and they dance and make out. They go to Kitty and Elliott's house on Saturdays to party. Sometimes they go back to Sebastian's for sex.

Kurt always spends the night. It's becoming a part of the Plan: he and Sebastian go to Cruze, they make out on the dance floor, leave early so they can have sex, and then Kurt spends the night and showers in the morning, borrowing Sebastian's shower stuff and clothes. Or on the weekend he'll wake up in Sebastian's bed, and they'll grab hangover food before parting ways.

* * *

"So," Sebastian says towards the end of February. "Do you have any plans for Spring Break?"

They're hanging in Kurt's dorm, cuddled together on Kurt's bed. Sebastian is leaning against the back wall, his feet dangling off the bed. Kurt's leaning against the wall near the head of the bed, his feet lying over Sebastian's lap, Sebastian rubbing his hands casually and occasionally up and down Kurt's thighs.

They're not watching TV. They were showing each other funny videos on YouTube earlier, but that was until Sebastian got bored and tackled Kurt onto the bed to kiss. Now they're just talking, telling each other about their weeks. It's Thursday, but they've both decided that it's too cold to go to the club. Elliott decided to go anyway, and Kurt didn't even ask what his friends were doing.

So he and Sebastian decided to spend the night alone, at least until Kurt's roommate comes back from wherever he is.

"Not really," Kurt shrugs. "I was thinking of maybe going home. Or staying here. I'm not sure."

"Well," Sebastian says casually, interlacing his fingers and resting them on Kurt's shins. "I looked it up, and Pitt and CMU have the same Spring Break. I was thinking...maybe you wanna go to New York with me? Visit Blaine and your friends, and just hang out."

"Really?" Kurt asks, his interest immediately piqued.

Sebastian shrugs again. "Yeah. I mean, if you want. New York's fun. A lot more clubs."

"Can we even get into any of them?" Kurt asks.

"I'm sure we can get into a few. If not, there's still other stuff to do. Broadway, museums, parties."

"I'd love that," Kurt says, immediately thinking how best to appropriate the money in his bank account to allow for such a trip. "We can probably stay with Blaine and save money."

"Is he in dorms?" Sebastian asks.

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "He's in an apartment with some friends from school. But he has a pull out couch I know."

"I didn't know that was still a thing," Sebastian remarks.

"Lord knows how old it is. Or where he got it. But he says it's comfortable. I'll text him now."

"Text him later," Sebastian says as Kurt's reaching for his phone. "Let's make out before your roommate gets back."

Kurt doesn't need any more convincing, smiling as Sebastian crawls over him and kisses him sweetly.

* * *

To no surprise of his own, Kurt's New York City plans are met with big excitement from Blaine, whose Spring Break is two weeks after Kurt and Sebastian's. He agrees to house them and to show them around his neighborhood and the city whenever he's not in class. He promises to introduce them to friends, take them out to eat at the best restaurants and food trucks, and to give them ' _ample alone time. Wink wink, nudge nudge._ '

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt replies, deadpan, over the phone.

Being Kurt's best friend, Blaine knows absolutely everything that is going on between Kurt and Sebastian. And in order to bring the topic up in the least awkward way possible, Blaine cracks a joke.

"Guess we won't be sleeping together over _this_ break!"

"Hardy har har," Kurt replies. But he's not so sure. He doesn't quite know what the bounds and limits of this... _thing_ with Sebastian is. What does their relationship permit and what does it not allow? What are the parameters?

He knows that even if he and Sebastian aren't exclusive, he won't sleep with Blaine anyway. He just feels like that might be rude. Unless they all go out somewhere and Sebastian brings someone home.

And _oh my god_ , that brings a whole other level of stress to Kurt. Because what if that is what this trip to New York is about? Kurt feels like rationally that can't be right. He doesn't think Sebastian's slept with anyone else since he and Kurt got together. There wouldn't have been much time. He spends most of his time with Kurt now. But if Sebastian has, then he hasn't been telling Kurt about it.

Kurt decides to put those questions away for later and goes back to planning the trip with Sebastian. There's not much to plan except travel. They decide that taking a bus is the easiest and cheapest, even if it's the least fun and the longest. They book their tickets a few days later, and Kurt calls his dad to let him know that he's not coming home for Spring Break.

* * *

Because they planned this trip about two weeks before leaving, Kurt doesn't have much time to sit and stew about his and Sebastian's relationship, and how this trip might affect it. To be honest, he doesn't really _want_ to stew. Stewing takes up too much time and energy. Time and energy that could, in fact, be redirected in better places. Such as school, or friends, or sex.

Plus, why stew when you can just be straightforward and get answers to the questions you have?

It's a week later, the Saturday before he and Sebastian leave for the East Coast, and he and Sebastian are getting ready to go out to Kitty and Elliott's house for a party. They're at Sebastian's dorm since it offers more privacy than Kurt's, and because Sebastian was a lazy asshole and didn't feel like going all the way to Kurt's.

Kurt is dressed and ready, sitting on Sebastian's bed drinking a homemade vodka cranberry out of a coffee mug. Sebastian just got out of the shower and is standing in his boxer briefs, towel drying his hair and admiring his face in the mirror.

"Do you think I need to shave?" he asks Kurt, not turning around.

"No. I like the five o'clock shadow."

"It won't annoy you tonight?" Sebastian asks, a bit skeptical.

Kurt shakes his head as he looks at Sebastian in the mirror, a bit touched that Sebastian is thinking about his comfort. "I'll be fine. It's cute on you. Let it grow for a few days and shave before New York."

Sebastian runs his hands over his chin and neck thinking. "Okay," he finally agrees.

Sebastian grabs a pair of jeans, and Kurt runs through in his head what he's about to say to Sebastian.

"So," he starts out. "I'm not, uh, sleeping with anyone else. Are you?" He cringes when he realizes how lame it sounds.

"Oh yeah," Sebastian states, rather sarcastically. " _Loads_ of men are constantly lined up outside my door."

"Don't be an asshole," Kurt says lamely, a bit nervously.

Sebastian scoffs, turning around and zipping up his pants. "The plan is to be only sleeping with _you_ , babe."

He leans forward and kisses Kurt on the lips, peppering a few on his cheek until Kurt breaks down and laughs, swatting him away.

"How does that sound?" Sebastian asks, a bit hesitantly, waiting on Kurt's response.

Kurt cups his coffee mug and blushes.

"Yeah," he smiles. "I like that Plan."

*****************************************

 **That's it! That's the end! This is the first time I've ever written Kurtbastian, so please let me know what you think. Also, it's posted on my AO3 and my Tumblr (same username as here; mailroomorder). So feel free to reblog it.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
